<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Ash (ATLA FANFIC) by everything_avatar0705</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659103">After the Ash (ATLA FANFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_avatar0705/pseuds/everything_avatar0705'>everything_avatar0705</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_avatar0705/pseuds/everything_avatar0705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Sokka's mother never died. If she did, maybe things wouldn't be the way they are today. Maybe Sokka wouldn't be a slave of the Fire Nation, and maybe Katara would remember who she was before. Maybe, things could have been different. But they aren't. This is how life is, and how it will always be. It's not like the avatar will ever show up. He's been gone for almost 100 years. Even when Azula swore she was going to find him, he was nowhere to be found. Zuko, Azula, Katara, and Sokka live different lives now. And it's all because of what happened after the ash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Ash (ATLA FANFIC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOKKA</p><p>The ash came first. </p><p>Katara slammed a snowball at my face with a giggle, and I fell back in surprise. Annoyingly, she was winning our huge snowball fight - but I wasn’t gonna tell her that. Secretly rolling a large ball of icy death behind a wall of snow, I prepared to attack. <br/>She’s never gonna see this coming.</p><p>I aimed the ball at her face while she was distracted trying to bend another one. But I immediately dropped it when I saw what was behind her. <br/>Fire Nation.</p><p>“Katara.” I didn’t have to tell her to look, for me to know that she had already seen them. </p><p>Their metallic skins hit the icy water with shots of fire and heat as they rushed towards our coast. And they were getting here fast. </p><p>Katara turned around, eyes glossy with fear. “I’m going to go look for Mom,” she ran away before I could even protest. </p><p>I tried to call her back, but my voice was muted by a loud blast to my right. A fire bender was attacking Dad. </p><p>Dad... I raced towards the scene, snowballs in my hands. He was holding one of them off, but he didn’t see the other man behind him. The other man, who was close at his tail, rounded his hands together in preparation to strike.</p><p>“DAD!” I threw a snowball at the man, but it didn’t reach him. </p><p>It fell too far for him to notice, I took a step. Dad didn’t hear me. He blocked a direct hit with his spear, I took another step. The man stepped forward. I tried to move faster. Move, move, move. </p><p>I threw my new boomerang in desperation, even though I didn’t know how to use it, in hopes that it would hit the man - or at least, distract him. But the man had already unfurled his hands. <br/>Dad was hit. </p><p>My chest tightened. “Dad…” I let out a shuddering breath, losing all feeling. I couldn’t feel my feet, I couldn’t move. And one by one, I couldn’t feel at all. Legs, chest, hands, shoulders. I was paralyzed. And I could only look around. </p><p>Men were attacking on all sides, and the number of water tribe fighters was going down one by one. Bursts of fire singed my hair and the icy coldness of the ground finally started to seep through my worn-out shoes. </p><p>Blood was being scarred by fire and washed away by water. </p><p>And I was in the middle of it all. </p><p>I was- </p><p>I couldn’t-</p><p>I-</p><p>I gasped in shock when Bato shook me to my senses. He crushed my shoulders and looked dead into my eyes. They were surrounded by eye bags that could have only been formed by days of restlessness, but the fire deep within his gaze still blazed through it all. </p><p>“Sokka, protect the young ones! Make sure the women are safe! Go!” He gruffly pushed me away from him, but I protested. </p><p>I didn’t want to move, I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave him there. Pointing towards the fallen body, I choked, “Dad-” for him to see. And he saw. </p><p>A second passed, and Bato also froze. But he whipped his head back and blocked my view of Dad with his body. Bato, with his eyes wide open in fear, dug into my shoulders and wheezed. “Listen boy, your father is fine. It will all be over soon. Now GO!” He gave me one final shove and I ran. </p><p>I ran for miles - past the heartless metal ships, past the fiery destruction, past the bloody spears and even bloodier corpses. But I didn’t look. Don’t look Sokka. It will all be over soon. Don’t look. I ran past our broken-down watchtower and town hall. I ran past it all. It will all be over soon. </p><p>It will all be over soon. It will all be over soo-</p><p>“SOKKA!” A nearby voice shrieked. I turned to see a girl withering on the crimson-dyed snow. She was bathed in flicks of burns. </p><p>I gasped and ran towards her, trying to figure out who she was, but I couldn’t see her face. I rushed towards her side, held her head in my hand, and almost screamed. I- I couldn’t recognize her face.</p><p>It was withered and shriveled, with boils of red and lines of blood running through her skin. The depiction began at her forehead and crawled all the way down to her arms, and maybe past her legs. She was painted in pain, but I could tell she was Water Tribe. Those fire-spitting bastards didn’t have an ounce of blue in their pupils. </p><p>I didn’t notice her face, but it didn’t matter. I had to protect her. </p><p>With tears in my eyes, I held her and whispered. “Get up. Get up, I can get you somewhere safe.” </p><p>“Sokka,” the voice mumbled again, and I suddenly knew who was talking. </p><p>“Nutha?!” I shoved my head back to stare at her once again. Her eyes were closing, and I breathed in shock. “Nu-Nutha? Get…” No. She can’t be...She can’t. “Get up..Get-Get Up. Nutha! Get Up! Get Up!” I started shaking her body left and right. She was smaller than me, but she was so heavy. </p><p>“Nutha! Nutha! Nu-” </p><p>A blast of heat shaved past my back, barely missing me. I leaned towards Nutha and covered her from any more attacks. No..Not Nutha. Not her. I glanced back at her to make sure she was ok, but her eyes were closed, and a visible breath escaped her lips. </p><p>Her mouth closed entirely. </p><p>I gave out a cry and went in to shake her awake, but a gruff hand grabbed my tunic. “No!” I screamed, voice cracking, joints pounding, tears running. “No! You can’t leave! You can’t- Her. You can’t leAVE! You CAN’T LEAVE THE-” </p><p>The gruff hand tightly covered my mouth and pressed into my nose. </p><p>“SHUT UP!” His rough voice growled. I tried to pry his hands away from my nose. I can’t breathe! “It’d be best if we just let you die.” </p><p>NO! I don’t want to die! Please! Please No! </p><p>As I struggled for air, the darkness around me slowly started to cave, and I found myself falling. My lungs were begging for air, but none came. And none ever did. </p><p>That was the last time I saw home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI ALL!! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me as I figure this out lol. Tell me what you guys think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>